Many workplaces have hazards that workers are desirably protected from. For example, hazardous chemicals may be present and unforeseen failures of containment systems may release the chemicals, exposing workers to potentially harmful fluids or gases. Worker exposure to workplace hazards may be monitored to assure exposure does not exceed acceptable exposure thresholds. Procedures and policies may be instituted to protect workers and to reduce the risk that they will be injured in the workplace. Workplace accidents can reduce worker quality of life or kill workers. Workplace accidents can result in lost worker productivity and to avoidable healthcare costs.